When the World Falls
by NameChanger16
Summary: Suicidal Percy Jackson No demigods Second book: Not Alone WARNING'S INSIDE It wasn't easy never knowing your father. And it was almost impossible to get through a day when your mother is dead too. Percy Jackson struggles through life all alone with the only comfort in the blades that he finds. His only wish is to die. And he'll do it his way by his own hand.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Percy Jackson story (uh duh, you would know if you read the blurby thing :p). This story is going to be different, but I like different. My characters are Rick Riordan's, I do not own any of the main characters. Minus Cheryl and others that shall later be named in the story. Anyways, this is an alternate universe (AU) where Percy and his friends are not demigods.**

**I REPEAT: NOT DEMIGODS. **

**All clear? Good. **

**Anyways! Hope you enjoy this story!**

**~NameChanger**

**[WARNING: This story will contain suicidal manners, self harm and child abuse. If you have a problem, please message me and I will explain or change whatever it is that is bothering you. I will not be changing the entire plot line. Otherwise, just enjoy the story!]**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Harsh Words of Reality **

**Quote of the chapter:**

_**~ He was angry, depressed, sad, confused and lost. He didn't know what to do anymore. ~ **_

* * *

_Percy jostled Travis as the big yellow school bus turned a corner on the wide city street. Travis shoved him back and the teacher scolded them from the back of the bus. Percy glanced over his shoulder at the curly blonde haired girl two seats behind him and grinned. She rolled her eyes back at him, but there was a smile on her face_

_Percy's entire grade was on a field trip to the Chrysler Museum. Percy wasn't sure why, it might have to do with the fact that it's the fourth tallest building in New York (he didn't understand why they weren't going to the_ tallest _building)__. Someone tapped his shoulder and Percy turned around, Travis following. This time a curly haired boy was looking at them and he said, "Annabettie's freaking out!"_

_"I am not freaking out, Grover! And don't call me Annabettie!" Annabeth snapped. She leaned forward in her seat, smacking Grover on the head. Connor, sitting beside him, snickered and Annabeth popped a hand off his head too. On the other side of the aisle Jason smiled, clearly amused and said, "You guys deserved it, right_ Annabettie?"_ Annabeth glared at him, not impressed that he used her nickname. Leo popped up from where he was sitting and grinned widely. _

_He rubbed his hands together as if he was an evil overlord and said in a low voice, "What evil doing's do we have planned today, my pretties?"_

_Piper frowned at him, "None. You have no evil plans for today. You're going to be good students for a change and not get in trouble."_

_The guys groaned. Percy turned to look out the window and watched the large buildings sweep by. A light turned red and the bus slowed to a stop. Travis must have gotten a genius idea, because he reached into his backpack and pulled out a packet of gum. He glanced behind him at the teacher and popped it in his mouth. Percy and the others stared at him._

_"What are you doing?" asked Jason._

_Travis smirked and replied, "You'll see." He stretched his neck to watch the light. A car honked. Grover looked to the right and noticed a limo beside them._

_"Whoa! Look!"_

_Everyone turned to look and Travis snorted and clapped his hands. "Perfect."_

_The light turned green and the vehicles lurched forward. Travis leaned over Percy and opened the window. He took the gum out of his mouth and practically shoved half of his body out the small opening. Then, he threw the gum at the limo. Annabeth opened her mouth in shock as it stuck to the wind shield. The teacher stood up and barked, "Travis, sit down!"_

_Percy's threw his head back as he laughed, "Oh ho ho, man! Busted!"_

_Conner howled and laughed at his twin. Travis closed the window, dying of laughter himself. Behind them, the irritated driver honked hit horn. Annabeth looked out the back window and saw the limo trying to wipe the gum off with the wind shield wipers. Piper sighed and shook her head at the Stoll brother._

_Ten minutes later they arrived at the Chrysler Museum. Percy looked up at it, the rest of his friends doing the same and Annabeth marvelled at the wonderful structure. The rest of the grade started walking into the building and they wandered around the first floor. Already Percy was feeling bored and Annabeth kept remarking how the entire building was made of brick and how amazing the marble floor was._

**~Time Lapse to after school~**

_Percy stood outside the school, watching down the street for his mom. Normally he would take a bus or taxi, but after the argument Percy and his mom had had that morning, she insisted that she pick him up._

_Finally, a far way down he saw her car. He stood on the side of road and glanced up at the clouds. The first drops of rain fell. _

_Then, something happened that Percy couldn't explain. A semi driving way over the speed limit rushed down the street and rammed into Sally Jackson's car. There was a sickening screech as the metal crunched under the weight and it finalized with a loud explosion. Red filled the grey afternoon as the billows of flames met with the oxygen. Percy ducked, covering his head as parts of the car flew. When he looked up terror replaced his shock._

_"No!" he screamed. His backpack slipped off his shoulder and he sprinted to the wreckage. Car alarms wailed and people were standing on the sidewalks, staring and pointing. Someone started dialing 9-1-1 and men were running forward. Percy pushed through all the people, tears blurring his vision. The car was completely blown up and Percy knew there wasn't a chance that his mom had survived._

_"Mom!" he screamed desperately, emotion cracking his voice. A hand grasped his arm and pulled him away. He stumbled backwards, tears falling from his eyes. Percy looked behind him at the man and then at the school where teachers were flowing out of. The man holding on to Percy passed him onto his social teacher. Police arrived on the scene but everything was a blur._

_Then a police officer walked up to Percy. "What's your name?"_

_Percy couldn't seem to close his mouth. He wiped tears from his eyes to clear his vision. "Percy. Percy Jackson. That was my mother."_

_The cop instantly looked sympathetic. "Son, your mothers dead. I'm sorry."_

**~End of Dream~**

"NO!" Percy yelled. He shot up in his bed. A cold sweat clung to his body.

A woman named Mrs. Shaw burst into the room. When she saw his broken face, she let out a breath. "Oh Percy."

Percy got the chills and Mrs. Shaw sat on the side of the bed. Percy looked down at the covers, salty tears gathering in his eyes. He slammed himself back down on the bed and turned over, feeling the tickle of the tears run over the bridge of his nose and onto his other cheek.

It had happened two days ago. Just two days ago his mother had died. Cheryl Shaw took him in; since none of Percy's other relatives were available or didn't want him. She had a husband, but he was away in Hawaii for something. Percy had not been back to school yet, but all his friends had called and asked if he was alright.

He was far from alright.

He was angry, depressed, sad, confused and lost. He didn't know what to do. His mothers funeral was going to be held in a couple days, but he didn't know if he would be able to stand it.

"What time is it?" Percy asked.

"Almost eight," Mrs. Shaw replied. Percy swallowed back a lump in his throat as more tears formed. Cheryl Shaw would never be his mother.

Percy heard her get up from the bed, the springs squeaking as her weight disappeared and she left the room. Percy got up from his bed, slipped a sweater over his head and opened his window, crawling out onto the roof.

He sat for what felt like ten hours, the misty grey morning turning into a bright sunny day. Sometime around ten Cheryl came and got him, forcing him off the roof. Percy looked at the steep drop off to the hard, concrete driveway below. He bit his lip. Percy had thought about jumping just the day after the accident. He wouldn't have been killed from the fall, but seriously injured. Maybe he would be killed if he landed on his head.

It scared him he was already feeling suicidal.

Cheryl and Percy went downstairs. Percy had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He was a complete wreck. Cheryl went over to the counter where there was a clutter of papers. She ruffled through them.

"So today I have to go to some job interviews and then I'm going out for a birthday celebration. I should be back around five o'clock. Promise me you won't do anything stupid while I'm out?" Mrs. Shaw asked Percy.

He stared at her. When Cheryl didn't get an answer she turned around to look at him. "Percy, don't be one of those people. Don't stop talking. People love to hear your voice."

"Yeah, but the only one who appreciated it was my mom. But she's dead," Percy gruffly mumbled. Cheryl sighed, "Just don't hurt yourself. Please?"

Percy stared at the marble countertop, remembering the floor in the Chrysler Museum the day his mom died. Everything had been so perfect then and now it was ruined. Percy watched Cheryl back out of the drive in her grey car. She waved but he ignored her and turned around, going upstairs.

Percy grabbed a backpack and filled it with stuff. Then he ran downstairs and left the house, not sure if he'd be returning.

* * *

**So this story is very different from others. I've noticed its very unique on Wattpad. But I have high hopes for it and figured a taste of something new would be fun. **

**No hate please! I do not intend on making anyone angry with me. Eek!**

**~NameChanger XXXX**

**(EDITED)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trickling Blood**

**Quote of the chapter:**

_**~ The belt connected with his back again and Percy clung to the last thread of consciousness he had ~**_

* * *

It was already six o'clock at night and Cheryl would be home and worrying. Percy didn't really care though. Let her panic.

Percy walked down a dark alley in New York, not completely sure where he was going. An alley cat meowed and scrambled across pathway, its slim body just a blur in the dark. Percy shifted his backpack and was about to grab a chocolate bar from it when something jumped out at him. He cried out and stumbled backwards. He whirled around and stared up at a very large, very buff man. He had tattooes running up and down his arms and his dark skin was half hidden in the failing light. Three more men appeared. Percy looked at all of them.

"Are we creaming the punk?" one asked in a deep, rumbling, African American accent. The man in front of Percy raised his hand-he was clearly the leader. "Not yet, let's see his business."

Percy blinked. Macho man stared at him while Percy struggled for something to say. What came out wasn't the brightest thing for a kid his age all alone at night in the big city.

"I'm just wandering."

Macho narrowed his eyes. "Now you can cream him."

Percy barely had time to defend himself before he was slammed against the brick wall of a building. His head smacked it hard. Knuckles connected with his face and instantly his nose gushed blood. One punch after another and then a final slap and Percy was released from his strangle hold. As soon as he hit the ground the same guy kicked his side repeatedly, cracking Percy's ribs. He was barely conscious through the pain. A foot crunched down on his hand, causing him more excruciating agony.

A boot connected with Percy's head and he cried out. Then his shirt was pulled off over his head. His chest and side was a purple mess already. Then something snapped across his back and he only whimpered.

"How's that feel, huh?!"

The belt connected with his back again and Percy clung onto the last thread of consciousness he had.

"Hey!" someone yelled. The man whipping Percy cursed, flicking the belt one last time across his back and him and his buddies immediately scrambled, running off. Three seconds after they left someone else came and Percy closed his eyes. Then a voice he recognized talked.

It was Clarisse. "Prissy? What the heck do you think you're doing?"

Percy opened his eyes and Clarisse stared at his bloody face. Then another voice spoke.

"Oh my gosh, we have to call the police." The person grasped Percy's hand and he saw blonde curls. It was Annabeth. "Help!" she screamed. "Help! Somebody, help!" Clarisse looked around and shook her head, saying, "It's useless, no one will hear you. I'll be right back." She got up and sprinted off.

Annabeth took her spot. "It's alright Percy, you'll be okay. We'll get you to the hospital and you'll be good as new." His eyes flickered and Annabeth gripped his hand tighter.

"What are you and Clarisse doing here?" Percy mumbled. His tongue was thick, making his speech distorted. Annabeth laughed and answered, "Clarisse lives over here and I was helping her with her math. We heard the noise and came to see what it was."

Percy didn't say anything else.

Almost seven minutes later Clarisse ran down the alley again, a man on her heels. He was talking on his cell phone urgently. When he reached Percy he snapped the phone shut and knelt down.

He breathed out and shook his head. He looked up, studying their surroundings. "Bring me his shirt," he said.

Annabeth scrambled over to grab Percy's shirt. The man picked Percy up and they walked out of the alley quickly, in better sight for the paramedics. The stopped on the sidewalk and the man crouched down again holding the shirt to Percy's back. Percy winced. Then he heard the wailing of sirens and they flashed into view.

There was a voice talking over a radio, a wailing siren, the lights, men and women hopped out of the vehicle with a rolling bed. They gathered Percy up and laid him on it. People in the nearby houses peeked out from behind their curtains warily. Percy was lifted and put into the ambulance. Annabeth looked at him one last time before the doors slammed shut and his world went black.

_Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . ._

The steady heart monitor continued to make its sounds and Cheryl Shaw held the boys hand, waiting for him to wake. He had tubes stuck in his nose and mouth and a needle was taped in his arm. She couldn't even believe that the boy on the bed was only fifteen. So many things could have happened at that time of day. First his mother, and now him. Mrs. Shaw gave up on waiting and sat back in her chair, lowering her reading glasses to study a crossword.

"Four letters and is another name for a buffalo," she muttered to herself. "Bison. This crap. Bison is five letters, not four." Percy stirred and she looked up. The bars on the side of the bed rattled as he hit them. His eyes were black and his face was purple with bruises. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, stitching holding together a large gash. His hand was wrapped so it looked like a golfclub. On his back, the whip marks were stitched and bandaged as well.

The door opened and Cheryl looked over her shoulder. A male nurse walked in and asked, "We would like to change his dressing's if that's all right with you?"

Cheryl flapped a hand, "Sure. Oh sure, no problem. I'll go get some coffee then." She left the room and wandered to the lobby where she grabbed a disgusting cup of coffee and a muffin. She was just upwrapping her muffin when her cell phone rang. She frowned and scrambled around her purse, trying to find the tiny little gaget. She got it and placed it between her ear and shoulder while she continued unwrapping her muffin.

"Hello?" a younger voice said. "Is this Cheryl Shaw?"

"Yes. And who is this?"

"This is Annabeth Chase, ma'am. Me and my friends want to come and visit Percy. Is that okay?" the girl asked.

Mrs. Shaw started pacing across the lobby nervously. She tripped on the leg of the coffee table and almost went down. She regained herself and said, "Yes. That would be fine. Although, he's asleep right now."

"Oh, um, if this doesn't sound strange, could you maybe call me when he wakes up?" Annabeth asked. A chunk of Cheryls muffin fell to the ground and she stepped on it, resulting in it getting stuck on her shoe. She scowled, shaking her foot. She passed by a few nurses and they gave her strange looks.

"Sure, sure," Mrs. Shaw said. "Will do. I'll call you back now, okay. Bye." Cheryl hung up and knocked on the door to Percy's room. When no one answered, she peeked in and saw the boy still sleeping in his bed. She walked over to him and stroked a thumb over his brow, mumbling, "Your mother is with you through every step of this. She loved your more than anything in the world."

"Hello," someone said.

Cheryl spun around and bumped the side table, accidentally knocking the water off. It spilled on the floor and, flustered, she bent down to clean it up, realizing she had nothing to clean it with she shot back up and smiled. "Sorry, didn't see you there. I'll clean this up." She reached around the nurse to grab the paper towels then went back to clean up the spill.

"I'm so sorry," she said, her back still to the man. "I really didn't know you were in here. I knocked though, but when I heard no answer I assumed you were done with him. I'll be right out, sorry to bother you."

"No, it's alright. You can stay. I was just finishing up," the man said. He finished wiping down a needle and threw it in a safe diposit box. Cheryl watched him. She cleared her throat and threw away the paper towels.

"I'll finish my crossword now," she said, sitting back down in her chair. "You should really hire a new person for these, they aren't very accurate. I mean, what's this? What's a seven letter words to describe accomplished? Skillful is eight letters, not seven!"

The nurse leaned in through the door more, "I think the word you looking for is perfect." He grinned. "Don't worry, I know it's right. I made those." He winked and then left. Cheryl's face flushed red and put the crossword down.

Percy suddenly woke up with a start. He looked at Cheryl and she stood up. "How are you feeling?" Percy stared at her. Cheryl stroked his hand-the one that wasn't crushed. Percy looked down at their hands and then back up at her, his eyes shiny and sad. Then he started rambling about the dreams about his mother.

Cheryl leaned down and placed her finger on the red button beside the bed. Percy had refused to use the anaethesia, but sometimes you have to turn against someone you love to help them. Mrs. Shaw held the red button that would inject the anaesthesia into Percy's arm. While Percy was talking she would press the button slowly, watching it work it's magic. After five pushes, Percy conked out.

Cheryl sat down. "Ahh, now. What's a seven letter word with only two vowels?"

* * *

**Is it just me or was this chapter kind of short? Yeah . . . It was. OH WELL THOUGH. Still a chapter! Hope you guys liked it and keep reading! **

**Comment, vote and enjoy!**

**~NameChanger XXXX**

**(EDITED)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Visiting**

**Quote of the chapter: **

_**~ "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. We're friends of Percy's." ~**_

* * *

_"Percy! Please, help me!" Sally screamed. She was being beaten by the same men who had beaten Percy. She screamed and blood covered her face. Percy stood there, frozen. "Please!" The belt snapped across her back._

_"Mom! Mom, I'll help you!" Percy cried. Tears dropped from his eyes, splattering on the pavement. Percy struggled to move. Then a semi hit Sally and the man beating her. Percy screamed. Blood sprayed everywhere._

Percy woke up. He was breathing heavily, yelling for someone. Tears were thick in his eyes. Cheryl Shaw ran to his bed, grabbing him carefully and pulling him into her chest.

"Shh, shh. It's okay Percy, it's all over. Shh," she comforted.

He was shaking and trembling underneath of Cheryl's grip. The heart monitor was going only slightly faster but Cheryl ignored it. She pushed the anaesthesia button once, hoping to calm Percy down. His body relaxed and Mrs. Shaw looked down at the tubes in his nose. Cheryl laid Percy back down and he looked at her with his intense green eyes. Then he quietly said, "Please don't go."

It was barely audible. Cheryl grabbed his hand and he grasped her's tightly.

"I won't."

Somewhere else in the city a girl named Annabeth Chase chewed on her pencil, figuring out a math problem. Her only other friends in this class were Jason and Hazel. Both of them had heard about last night and both of them knew Percy could be seriously injured in the hospital. There was nothing they could do though and it was killing all of them.

Annabeth grumbled impatiently. Finally she moved on to the next question. Ms. Durall sat at the front of the classroom, counting down the minutes until the test would have to be handed in.

Ms. Durall was old and strict. She wore small, square glasses and her hair was long and wirey. She tapped a long, knarled finger nail on her desk.

"Ten minutes! Chop chop!" she snapped.

Annabeth started to panic. She looked at the remaining questions and she almost laughed. Her panic was stupid. She would finish it. She quickly went through the remaining questions and handed her paper in. Ms. Durall eyed her and Annabeth quickly walked back to her desk, glancing over at Jason across the room. He had a scowl on his face as if he had a headache-which he probably did.

Most of Annabeth's friends-including her, only not as severely-had ADHD and/or dyslexia. But Annabeth had learned to control both. Most people thought it was strange that so many people in their grade had ADHD and/or dyslexia. To be honest, Annabeth found it strange too. And the more people there are with it, the harder time the teachers have. Travis and Connor Stoll were the worst. They were pranksters and the teachers hated them. Usually teachers think it's better to put twins in the same class, but after science class a few years back, the principles decided otherwise.

Then there was Percy.

_Percy . . ._ Annabeth frowned. He had been having such a rough life lately. Annabeth was invited to Sally's funeral because her dad had been close with her, but Annabeth didn't think she wanted to go. The funeral was supposed to be this Saturday, but now with Percy in the hospital, it might be postponed.

"Put your pencils down and hand in your papers!" Ms. Durall barked. "James! Pencil down!" James looked at our teacher and mumbled, "It's a pencil, not a gun." Unfortunately for him, Ms. Durall had ears like an eagle.

"Office, now!" she pointed to the door and James got up. Everyone watched him leave, a few guys snickering about it.

The bell rang and Annabeth grabbed her backpack and got up from her desk. She walked through the halls to her locker and did the combination. A hyper Leo hopped up beside and did his lock as well.

"So," he said. "Is the math test hard? I have it next class and Ms. Durall isn't exactly the easy teacher of the school."

Annabeth shrugged, putting away her math binder and grabbed a journal. "I don't know, not really. But, I mean, I'm way smarter then you." Leo didn't even complain. It was true. Annabeth always got straight A's.

Farther down the lockers Travis jangled his lock and it opened. It was obviously rigged. He looked down at Annabeth and Leo.

"Hey!" Travis called. Leo waved a hand back.

Then he closed his locker and turned to Annabeth.

"So what are we doing for our lunch break this time?" Leo asked.

Annabeth closed her locker door and picked up her backpack, dropping her journal and pen into it. Then she said, "We're going to go visit Percy. I just gotta call his . . . guardian." The two started walking down the rapidly clearing halls to the doors where they would meet their friends. Travis ran up behind them.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Going to see Percy, now shut up," Annabeth said, listening to the ringing on her phone. Finally Mrs. Shaw picked up.

"Hello, Annabeth, how are you?" she asked tiredly.

"I'm fine Mrs. Shaw. Do you think it would be all right to, um, see Percy now?" Annabeth asked. Leo looked at her but kept silent.

"Oh, sure! He's still sleeping, but you can still come. No problem," Cheryl Shaw said.

"Okay, thanks. Bye," Annabeth hung up the phone and shoved it in her back pocket. "Okay, we're going to the hopsital." They pushed open the heavy doors of the building and stepped into the warm, spring sun. Annabeth squinted at her friends and they looked at her.

"So . . ." Jason said.

"Going to the hospital," responded Leo, cutting him off.

"Ah," Jason nodded. They quickly caught a bus and were taken to the hospital. Annabeth walked up to the front desk and said, "We're here to see Percy Jackson."

"And you are . . .?" the woman asked, clearly bored.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. We're friends of Percy's," Annabeth leaned on the counter.

"Sorry kids, can't let you see him if you don't talk to me before hand," the receptionist leaned back.

"No, it's fine. They're with me," a voice said. Annabeth turned around and saw Cheryl. She smiled. The receptionist grumbled and sighed, "Fine. No funny business though."

The group walked away from the desk and followed Cheryl Shaw down a hall. Annabeth looked at the Stolls and Leo, "Yeah, guys. No funny business and no jokes. This is serious." They nodded, looking pretty serious themselves.

Cheryl stopped at a door labelled 26 and turned the knob. The brightness of the white hospital room hit Annabeth and she narrowed her eyes. The bright sun streaming through the window didn't help. When her eyes focused she gasped.

Percy Jackson was a bruised mess. There was a small noise from Hazel behind her and Piper's hand flew to her mouth. The guys's eyes got wide. Cheryl left the room quietly, giving them time alone with their friend.

"Oh, my gosh," Annabeth breathed. She walked towards the bed and looked down at Percy. He had tubes in his nose and a needle strapped to his hand. Annabeth's friends followed behind her and looked down at Percy.

"He's got style," Leo muttered, lifting the sleeve of the hospital gown. Piper slapped his hand away.

Suddenly there was a rapid beeping and everyone's heads turned toward the heart monitor. It was going crazy. Up and down, up and down. Hazel looked at Annabeth with wild eyes.

"What's that?" she asked worriedly. Annabeth's own heart started pounding. She walked over to the machine and stared at the crazy red lines. Suddenly there was a cry and Annabeth's friends stepped back a pace. Annabeth looked up and Percy was tossing and turning; flailing around. The beeping stopped and all the teenagers froze. Much to their relief it started up again.

Cheryl Shaw burst into the room, a two female nurses behind her. Cheryl grabbed Percy's wrists and started talking to him. The nurses stood there, waiting to do their part, but it never came so they left. "Shh," Cheryl said. She sat down in the chair that was right by the bed and just held onto his hand until he calmed down. Annabeth walked over to the bedside.

"I think we should go," Piper said. The seven of them left.

"I'll call you, Annabeth, if anything changes," Mrs. Shaw. said. Annabeth mouthed thank you and they left to get to their next classes.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha, did you enjoy that horRIBLY SHORT CHAPTER?**

**I seriously need to make these longer XD Oh well. Maybe later.**

**~NameChanger XXXX**

**(EDITED)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Never Leave Me**

**Quote of the chapter:**

_**~ Outside the sky was grey and Cheryl Shaw knew they were in for another long day. ~**_

* * *

Percy felt someone's hand grasping his and he opened his eyes. Cheryl was holding his hand, reading a very long book. She looked like she was halfway through it. Percy shifted and Cheryl looked up from the book. She smiled and said, "Percy, honey, how do you feel? Are you hungry?"

Percy slipped his hand away from hers and slowly lifted it to his nose. He touched something plastic that ran around his head and into each nostril. Then his hand travelled to his head, where he felt a cloth wrapped tightly around it. Percy's fingers fumbled to his clothing then down to his bandaged hand. Then his hand went back up to his bruised face. His eyes were true horror. Cheryl frowned.

"You'll be okay, Percy. Are you hungry? You must be hungry." Percy didn't reply and Cheryl looked at him with sympathy.

"I know this is hard, Percy, but it'll get better. I promise. But please, don't stop talking. I love hearing your voice," Cheryl said. Percy watched as she stood up and grabbed a tray from the counter. It had food on it; cereal, a piece of bread and a juice box. She placed it over his legs, sat down and watched him. Percy didn't like it but picked up the piece of toast anyways. Cheryl waited for him to say something, but Percy's mouth didn't move, only to chew. Mrs. Shaw sighed sadly and turned around to grab something.

"I'll be right back," she said. "I think I might grab a wheelchair for you and maybe we can go somewhere," said Cheryl.

Percy watched her disappear out the door. As soon as he was sure Cheryl was gone he pushed the tray of food onto the floor and it made a loud noise. Then he ripped the needle from his hand and the tubes from his nose. The heart monitor went blank and Percy stumbled from the room. His side was screaming and his head was throbbing, but he pushed through it. He looked over his shoulder as a doctor rushed into his room to see why the heart monitor said he was dead. Then he cam back out and Percy slipped into a room that was empty and hid behind a machine.

Percy heard the doctor talking to someone else urgently. "Were missing a patient," he said.

Percy took a deep breath. He heard panicked nurses and doctors start speedwalking down the halls. Then he heard Cheryl's voice.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Ma'am, Percy's missing. Do you happen to know where he is?"

Cheryl huffed, "You lost a fifteen year old boy. Good job. He's probably in the bathroom."

Percy started to struggle to breathe. His head began to hurt like crazy and he felt dizzy. He took short gasps through his mouth, but that only added to the pressure in his head. The doctor and Cheryl walked briskly down the hall and Percy slipped from his room. He made it to the end of the hall when he dropped. The floor tilted and he felt like he should be sliding down. Voices echoed in his ears and shoes appeared in front of his face.

Mrs. Shaw looked down at Percy. He was limp and looking worse then ever. The doctor Cheryl had talked to only seconds earlier brought something out of a room and strapped it to Percy's nose. He had had one on before but Cheryl didn't know what it was for.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Nasal cannula. It helps him breath. If he'd been anywhere where we wouldn't have seen him, he would have fainted and we wouldn't have found him as quickly," the nurse that was strapping the cannula onto Percy's face said.

Two doctors picked Percy up and put him on a bed and he was wheeled down to his room again. Cheryl followed behind. When the doctors taped the needle back to his arm and secured the nasal cannula they left, leaving Cheryl alone with Percy again.

"Please talk," she pleaded. "Your mothers up there, watching you, she wants to hear you too, Percy. Say something." She bent over to clean up the spilt food and water that Percy had dropped, still waiting for a reply.

"I want to die," Percy said. Cheryl looked up at him and frowned, "But you have so much more to live for." Percy shrugged and looked outside at the darkening night. Cheryl stood up and said, "Okay, you should go to sleep. G'night." She kissed him on the top of the head then she left.

Percy put his head down on the pillow and looked out at the dazzling lights of New York. Outside his tiny little room he heard people talking and a girl giggle. A man laughed happily and the voices faded.

Percy heard a fire truck and an ambulance in the city and he closed his eyes. He felt lonely; if his mom was there she would have stayed up all night talking to him. She would talk and laugh. If his mom was here this wouldn't have happened.

A doctor entered the room and Percy pretended to be asleep. But he didn't have to. The doctor woke him up and explained that they were taking a full body x-ray. Percy frowned and the doctor helped him up and into a wheelchair. He was wheeled down the hall towards a different room. He noticed the lights in the halls were slightly dimmed, making it warm and sleepy.

They entered the room and Percy was lifted up onto a glowing table and something was closed over top of him. It started glowing and whirring and Percy closed his eyes again. When it was finished, he was taken back to his room where he was told to sleep.

Percy said nothing.

Then he closed his eyes and the dreams started coming. He tossed and turned all night, sweat stuck to his body and wetted his hair. He called out for someone a couple times, but nobody ever came. Percy's hands were clenched around the blankets as he sat in his dark room, terrified from his last dream. He was breathing heavily, his eyes darting around the blackness.

The building groaned and the heater came on, making a low buzzing noise. The beep from the heart monitor stayed the same. Percy looked over at the other bed beside him. He was in a two person room, but no one occupied the second bed.

There was a loud crash from a room on the other side of the wall and Percy flinched. Somebody screamed angrily and he slid down in his bed, pushing away the sounds. He eye lids threatened to close but he forced them open, determined to stay awake and away from the terrifying dreams that haunted his sleep.

More screams drifted through the other room and reached Percy's ears. He reached up with his hands and placed them over his ears, squeezing his eyes shut.

A nurse came into the room. "Are you okay, honey? The woman in the other room is just having some dreams." Percy stared at her and she walked over to his bed and checked a few things. He watched her with wild eyes.

"Hm, are you the half mute boy?" the nurse asked. Percy didn't reply. "I thought so. Your guardian, what was her name? Cheryl? She'll be back tomorrow morning. I think she went home." Percy shook his head violently. He looked like a deer in the headlights.

No, Cheryl said she wouldn't leave. She said she wasn't going to leave. But she's gone. Now what was Percy supposed to do? He looked around frantically.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter?" the nurse bent down and looked at him. Percy shook his head again, tears forming in his eyes. He didn't know what they were for, they were useless tears. Tears for no reason. He hiccuped and looked over the edge of the bed, grasping the cold metal bars on the side. The nurse watched as Percy had his panic attack. He didn't know what to do. He felt so confined. He needed to go to Cheryl. Why wasn't she here? She should be here, with him.

"No," Percy whimpered. His nose started to run and he sniffed. He tugged the nasal cannula off a second time and the nurse grabbed it, suddenly becoming alarmed. Next, Percy ripped off the needles from his arm and hand. His breaths shuddered with his crying. Percy swung his legs over the bars; ready to climb out of the bed. His cracked ribs screaming in pain and more tears formed in Percy's eyes from the torture.

"Hey, it's okay," the nurse said. "You just need to calm down, take deep breaths. Cheryl will be here soon, we'll call her and she'll be here right away. Can you lie back down, please?" Percy shook his head again and he fought against the nurse. He pushed himself up and over the bars, landing on the floor painfully. He took two steps but his ribs won over, making him collapse.

The nurse gasped. "You need to get back in your bed. Come on." She moved closer but Percy kicked out his leg, making her step back. His head felt light from the lack of oxygen. The nurse stuck her head out the door and called, "Stacey!"

An older woman came through the door, saw Percy on the ground and asked, "What happened?" The younger nurse shook her head, "I don't know. I'm so sorry! We need to contact his guardian."

"It's okay, Lena. It's your first week. Why don't you call Cheryl and I'll get him back in bed?" Stacey said. Lena nodded and walked down the hall.

Stacey moved towards Percy and he looked at her with blurry eyes. She stepped closer and held out a hand. Percy's foot struck out again and he shook his head, more tears falling from his eyes. The older nurse was more stern. She knelt down and grabbed his wrists. Percy looked panicked but she kept a firm grip.

"You need to calm down. We're not going to hurt you, we just need you to get back in bed," Stacey said.

Percy shook his head, taking another gasping breath. Stacey looked him in the eye, "Deep breaths. Take deep breaths, Percy." Percy looked at her and then obeyed, taking slow breaths.

It had been almost fifteen minutes since Lena went to phone Cheryl and Percy was still stubbornly on the floor.

"What's going on?" Cheryl stepped through the door and saw Percy and the nurse. Percy looked relieved and Stacey moved out of the way. Cheryl went over and hugged Percy tightly and he whispered, "I thought you weren't going to leave."

"I won't do it again, I promise. If I have to leave I'll tell you, is that all right?" Cheryl asked. Percy nodded, going back to a mute. Cheryl looked at him and wiped away a few run away tears. Then she helped on back into bed and strapped the cannula back to his nose and the nurse redid the needles.

Then Cheryl stood up. "Can I go get some coffee, Percy?" He shook his head viciously. Stacey smiled, "I'll go get you some." Cheryl mouthed, 'thank you'. Then Percy snuggled down in the covers and immediately went to sleep and Cheryl sighed.

Outside the sky was grey and Cheryl Shaw knew they were in for another long day.

* * *

**Done another chapterrrrr :) YAY! Okay, I honestly have nothing else to say, soooo, BYE! Ilyasm!**

**~NameChanger XXXX**

**(EDITED)**


End file.
